


A New Family Dynamic // Tommyinnit Fanfic

by The_Abyss073



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Author Projecting onto TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), BAMF TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), C! Philza, Clay | Dream and Tommyinnit, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Gen, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), He had good intentions, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, Mentioned Sam | Awesamdude, Might add more tags, Nice dream, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Philza is a bad dad, Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, They ARE brothers, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, TommyInnit Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit time travel, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), lots of fluff, small angst, time travel Tommyinnit, your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Abyss073/pseuds/The_Abyss073
Summary: Brief explanation of the AU: basically, Tommy gets struck by lightning and got sent back in time from when he was like; 8-9 (an orphan). Also, important note: he makes a decision to become Dream's brother, because in this AU Dream wants Tommy as his family and basically denies Phil's offering for Tommy to join his family. BUT, Phil is a persistent fucker with a hero complex and decides to stick around.TL;DR: Tommy goes back in time and chooses to become Dream's brother, but Philza is there too.Why am I doing this? Because I am an impatient little asshole and no one (that I know of) has made a fan fic of this yet which ANGERS ME BECAUSE I AM RUNNING OUT OF TAGS TO USE SOBS
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 325





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dangertosociety](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangertosociety/gifts).



> Go check out @Dangertosociety’s books ^^

As lightning strikes Tommy from where he stands, the artifact he found while exploring (to be specific, a Totem of Undying) glowed and engulfed his battered body. He blinks once, twice, and as his eyes opened. He's back in his old shack when he was an orphan, alone and cold. He looks up to see a younger version of his father—no. No, Phil would never be his dad, not after what he would do just to prove a point.

Phil smiled patiently, kneeling down to Tommy's height, and asked him, "Would you like to be a part of my family, Tommy?" 

'I do, but..' Tommy glances to the side, hesitant, 'I don't want to do this again, just to be abandoned in the future.'

The shorter shakes his head, "No, but, um- thank you for the offering. But it's a no. I'm sorry, I can survive on my own." At Phil's exasperated look, Tommy adds, "I don't need you. I've been alone-and survived. For two years."

The older sighs as he gets up and dusts himself. "Fine, but don't hesitate to find me if you change your mind! Here, let me wright down my address real quick." Philza rambles, scribbling as neatly as he could before looking at Tommy with worried eyes, "Wait-wait, can you read, mate?" 

Tommy resists the urge to cringe and instead gave him a simple nod; of course he could read! Then again, he can see why the man was hesitant, since he didn't have a guardian or school that could teach him.

Once Philza was done, he awkwardly grabbed the paper and put it in the pocket of his trousers, shifting uncomfortably. "Uh..I'll be going now." Tommy stated briefly, turning the other way and into his dirt shack. 

Philza seemed to hesitate before leaping into the sky and flying awa—wait a minute. 'Why was there a house there? And why did Philza land-? Oh. Oh no.' Tommy groans inwardly, smacking himself on the face. Great. Just great. Philza was his fucking neighbor.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hi, my name is Techno-Chan. I'm just an ordinary 21-year old Minecraft player UwU. I also like to stab orphan—"
> 
> "..."
> 
> "Heehee~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please go check out @Dangertosociety’s books ^^

Tommy was having a peaceful morning. He woke naturally, feeling refreshed and content, still laying under the covers. 'Hmm...sleep sounds like a good idea.. but I already sleeped. Slept? But it's so comfy..' Tommy groans, deciding that maybe he could just sleep for a little while longer—

"Hello!? Tommy? You there?" A voice annoyingly cuts through the peace as Tommy resisted to smack himself on the face. 'This persistent motherfucker..'

Tommy growls in annoyance as he forced himself away from the oh so warm bed and quickly placed a stone axe in his inventory. 'Just in case..' his mind whispers, making him nod his head slightly.

With a sigh, Tommy crawled out from under the tent he'd made; a remake of tnret. "Why the fuck are you here, Phil? I stated, very fucking clearly, that I don't want to be part of your fucking cult." Tommy nearly smirked when Phil gave him an incredulous expression, "It's not a cult!" The older protested weakly.

"You're like a creepy stalker, Phil. Don't you know that's illegal? Jesus." This time, Phil looked downright offended. "Fucking hell— Tommy!" The avian gave out a sigh, "Okay, just- c'mere, sit with me, Toms!" Philza made a beeline towards a nearby log and looked at Tommy invitingly.

Tommy's heart skipped a beat at the familiar nickname, and his face softened at the nostalgia. He gave a small smile, saying, "Okay..." 

Phil's face brightened before yelping as he jumped up from the log, making Tommy snicker. "Oh, and by the way, there's a beehive in there, so I think you should run." The moment the words fell from his lips, Philza was flapping his wings frantically, already being chased by a hive of angry bees.

—————————————  
EXTRA SCENE:

"What the hell is dad doing?" 

There were two boys, one the age of 15, and the other the age of 17, both of them staring out the window.

The younger of the two had dark brown hair and doe-like eyes, with a fluffy yellow sweater to complement his looks. His name was Wilbur. 

The older however had bright, lily-pink hair and eyes deeper in red than blood can ever be. He wore a white tank-top and a plastic crown on his head; this is Dave, alias Technoblade.

"Oh, I don't know, it looks like he's being chased by bees," Techno replied sarcastically, "but then again, you're quite dense so it's understandable that you didn't know." He smirks when Wilbur punches his elbow.

Wilbur stopped glaring at Techno and started to space off. "D'you think dad will adopt that blond kid?" Techno snorts and shakes his head.

"We both saw his journal, of course he's gonna try to adopt the boy."

**Author's Note:**

> It’s four in the morning and I haven’t slept for three days


End file.
